Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $39 \div 6 =$
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}39 \div 6&\\\\ &=39.0 \div 6\\\\ &= 390\text{ tenths}\div 6\\\\ &= 65\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 6.5 \end{aligned}$ The answer $39 \div 6 = 6.5$